Mon frère, mon amour, mes emmerdes
by Miss Delou
Summary: Bella Swan, 20 ans vit avec son petit ami Jacob. Un soir, elle le retrouve dans les bras de sa pire ennemie. Elle trouve refuge chez son frère Emmett qui vit en collocation avec Edward. Elle va découvrir des gens géniaux mais dingue


Le mot du mois

AVRIL 2011 : TRAHISON

Titre du OS : Mon frère, mon amour, mes emmerdes

Auteur : Miss Delou

Personnages présents : les personnages de Twilight avec Bella et Edward en couple principaux

Genre : tous humain

Rating : K+

Bella Swan, jeune femme de 20 ans vit avec son petit ami Jacob. Un soir, alors qu'elle rentre plus tôt que prévu chez elle, elle le retrouve dans les bras de sa pire ennemie. Elle va donc trouver refuge chez son grand frère Emmett qui vit en collocation avec Edward. Elle va découvrir des gens extraordinaires mais légèrement dingue sur les bords.

PDV BELLA

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Hum ? « mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut à la fin c'est pas vrai ! 1 heure que j'essaye de me dépatouyer de lui et le pauvre mec n'a toujours pas compris.

- Oh allez ma belle, juste un verre, je suis sur que tu en a très envie en plus. Tu sais ça me gène pas du tout que tu sois déjà avec quelqu'un, je suis près à partager moi

Quoi ? non mais il délire là ? il croit que je suis quoi moi hein ? et puis je suis la femme d'un seul homme et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne l'aurais certainement pas choisit lui. Lui c'est Mike Newton, il me court après beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût. Lorsque je me suis mise en couple avec Jacob, j'aurais pensé que son « béguin » passerait, mais alors pas du tout. Il est près a faire ménage à trois, non mais je rêve. Faut toujours que je tombe sur des fous ou des pervers moi. Enfin heureusement j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie. Jacob Black. Au début nous n'étions que de simples amis mais on s'est rendu compte qu'a force de trainer ensemble, il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous. On a mis quelques mois seulement a s'installer ensemble. Après tout on se connait déjà, on s'entends a merveille et on s'aiment alors pourquoi attendre ?

- Hey t'est toujours avec moi Bella ? entendis-je crier Mike

- Euh non désolée Mike, mais là tu vois j'ai un truc à faire, je dois rentrer chez moi retrouver mon petit ami et lui faire l'amour comme une bête. Alors juste pour clarifier les choses, je suis satisfaite et MONOGAME hurlais-je sur le dernier mot.

Et le voila, la bouche grande ouverte, planté comme un con devant le starbuck continuant de me fixer avec ses yeux de pervers. J'espère que cette fois il aura enfin compris.

Je me dépêche, j'ai pas envie qu'il me rattrape et puis j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi, me ruer sur mon petit ami. Il m'a manqué aujourd'hui et en plus ce sera l'occasion de lui faire une petite surprise. Normalement je ne devais rentrer que ce soir mais j'ai réussi à prendre mon après midi pour fêter nos 1 an avec Jacob. Un petit passage chez l'esthéticienne avant de rentrer à la maison et la journée pourra enfin être bonne.

J'arrive enfin en bas de mon immeuble, tient c'est bizarre, la porte de l'entrée est restée ouverte. Un des voisins a encore du oublier de la refermer correctement ce matin. Ceci dit ce n'est pas très malin de laisser ouvert puisque c'est censé être un immeuble sécurisé, d'où le code a l'entrée. Si quelqu'un oublie de refermer la porte, tout le monde peut donc rentrer et va y que je rentre par effraction et machin chouette. Bon je sais j'ai tendance a me faire un peu trop de films mais bon on est jamais sur de rien, y a tellement de fous sur cette terre.

Je monte l'escalier, sans me retrouver sur les fesses et croyez moi c'est un très gros progrès pour une fille comme moi. On ne peut pas dire que les fées se sont penchées sur mon berceau pour me donner le don de l'équilibre, bien au contraire. Je ferais un livre de mes maladresses, je vous jure.

Enfin j'arrive devant mon appartement, sans faire trop de bruit, je rentre, je veux surprendre mon chéri qui doit encore dormir a cette heure là. Il travaille de nuit donc il dort quand moi je vais au boulot. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirige vers notre chambre.

Il a encore du oublier d'éteindre la télé, j'entends des gémissements et il ne devait certainement pas regardé un film pour enfants vu les sons. Le coquin. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres en pensant à ce que je compte lui faire subir pas plus tard que maintenant. Je pousse discrètement la porte … et ce que je vois me fige sur place. Une espèce de blonde allongée sur Jacob gémissant de plaisir. Et lui, qui la caresse comme il le fait avec moi.

Ils ne m'ont pas vu et continuent leur « activité physique ». Les larmes me montent aux yeux, tout mon monde s'écroule à cet instant précis. Ma vie avec lui, le mariage que nous aurions divinement célébré, les enfants que l'on aurait fait. Tout ça, plus rien en un quart de seconde et je suis là, incapable de bouger. Les regardant se mouvoir l'un l'autre en s'abandonnant au plaisir charnel.

Puis dans un mouvement non maitrisé, je fais tomber le vase posé sur la commode juste à l'entrée et c'est à ce moment là qu'il lève enfin la tête et me voit. Instantanément il se fige et me regarde avec des yeux perdus. C'est à ce moment là que mon corps se met à bouger tout seul, sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Je quitte la chambre à grandes enjambées, Jacob sur mes talons.

- Bella, attend, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux tout t'expliquer mon amour

Et là pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes j'ouvre enfin la bouche

- Pas ce que je crois ? tu te fou de ma gueule là Jacob. Et ne m'appelle plus mon amour, c'est fini, je me casse d'ici.

- Bella attend, je t'aime tu sais, Lauren c'est une erreur de parcours, je t'en supplie, ne pars pas, discutons tous les deux, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, je t'aime Bella.

Et là mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Lauren ?

- LAUREN comme dans Lauren Mallory ? oh mon dieu, en plus de me tromper, tu l'as fait avec cette salope. Jacob ? Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. J'enverrais quelqu'un prendre mes affaires. Considère que toi et moi nous ne sommes plus un couple, même plus des amis. Tu m'as trahie.

- Bella je suis désolée, s'il te plait calme toi et parlons de ça tranquillement, je comprends que tu sois en colère mais je t'aime trop pour te perdre.

- Que je me calme ? tu te fou de moi là ? et tu as une drôle de façon de m'aimer. Sais-tu au moins quel jours nous sommes aujourd'hui Jacob ? dis-je en pleurant

- Euh vendredi dit-il avec hésitation

- Parfaitement oui vendredi 25 février. Ça devait être nos 1 an ensemble aujourd'hui.

- Oh merde, Bella, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais s'il te plait ne pars pas comme ça.

- Bon anniversaire Jacob lançais-je amèrement

Et je me mis a courir comme jamais, les larmes troublant ma vision. Je ne me retournais même pas pour savoir si il me suivait ou pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé a courir mais je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus respirer, mes jambes tremblent de partout, je ne sais pas ou je suis ni ou je vais. Je me laisse tomber contre le tronc d'un arbre et laisse libre court a mon chagrin. Des heures et des heures à pleurer, je ne saurais dire combien de temps, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je sais juste que la nuit commence à tomber et que je ne peux pas dormir dehors. Mais ou allez, je ne peux décemment pas rentrer chez moi et faire de nouveau face a Jacob, je ne peux pas non plus aller chez mon père, pas après notre dispute. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne a laquelle je pense. Emmett.

Sans trop savoir comment j'ai fait pour venir ici, je me retrouve devant la porte de mon frère. Ça fait 1 an qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais je sais que lui, il ne me rejettera jamais. C'est la seule personne en qui j'ai vraiment confiance.

Je toque à la porte sans pouvoir retenir mes larmes. Elle s'ouvre mais ce n'est pas Emmett derrière cette foutue porte, un homme grand, cheveux cuivrés. Mes larmes troublent tellement ma vision que je ne peux distinguer autre chose de lui. Sans m'en rendre compte je prononce avec grande difficulté le prénom de mon frère espérant qu'il se matérialise devant moi.

- EMMETT, amène toi tout de suite c'est urgent cria le jeune homme en face de moi, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de moi visiblement.

- Ouais ouais c'est bon j'arrive, qui c'est encore, je jure que si c'est ta sœur qui veut encore me faire une épilation, je … Bella ?

Il ne put finir sa phrase lorsqu'il me vit, trop surpris, il se figea et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon frère qui n'arrêtait pas de dire mon prénom tout en caressant mes cheveux.

- Oh mon dieu Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? que fais-tu ici ? calme toi ma douce, chuuut, tout va bien aller maintenant me rassura t-il

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je serrais mon frère dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait, il est ma bouée de sauvetage, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse. Je m'accroche à lui comme une désespérée. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me calme enfin.

- Oh Emmett, je suis désolée de débarquer chez toi comme ça, je ne savais plus où aller, pardon, pardon, pardon …

- Chuuut c'est rien, tu as bien fait de venir ici. Je te pardonne tout ce que tu voudras. Et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant hein ?

- Je … enfin c'est .. je … Jacob m'a trompé et je suis partie de la maison, je ne savais pas ou aller. Aide moi Emmett je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas toute seule, je t'en prie, je … implorais-je

- Bella, je ne te laisserais jamais tombé quoi qu'il arrive. Je vais foutre mon point dans la gueule de ce misérable. Tu vas rester ici ok ?

- Merci Emmett

- De rien petite sœur.

Il m'entraina alors vers le salon ou il me fit asseoir sur le canapé. Il me servit un chocolat chaud et me demanda d'essayer de me détendre. Certaine que je ne pourrais pas, je m'apprêtais a protester mais il m'obligea a m'allonger en me faisant les mêmes gros yeux qu'il me faisait que lorsque nous étions enfants. Je fis alors la meilleure chose a faire pour moi, je m'allongeais et je me surpris à être fatiguée, même très fatiguée. Je luttais contre mes paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules mais impossible de lutter plus longtemps. La dernière chose que je vis avant de fermer les yeux, c'était Emmett en train de me sourire tendrement.

PDV EMMETT :

J'avais emménagé dans cet appartement pour être indépendant et me rapprocher de ma merveilleuse petite amie Rosalie Hale. Et aussi pour fuir la maison de mon père ou les souvenirs de ma sœur étaient bien trop présents. Et je ne supportais plus son absence, sa décision. Je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment mais elle me manquait terriblement. Nous avions toujours tout partagés tous les deux. Nous étions presque des jumeaux sauf que nous avions 5 ans de différence. Mais nous avions cette complicité que tout le monde nous enviait. Et puis quand elle a décidé d'aller vivre avec notre mère et Phil, j'ai accepté sa décision parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Maman lui manquait énormément et elle avait besoin de retrouver ce lien mère/fille. Puis sans explications, elle est revenue 6 mois plus tard vivre a la maison fâchée avec notre mère et Phil. Ni maman ni Bella ne voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant ces six mois. La seule chose qui est ressortie de cette histoire, c'est que ma sœur n'était plus la même à son retour, elle était devenue distante et même si nous étions toujours proches l'un de l'autre, nous avions perdu cette complicité qui me manquait tant. Elle se disputait sans cesse avec notre père pour un oui ou pour un non, elle jouait à la rebelle. Et puis elle a commencé à fréquenter plus souvent Jacob Black, un de ses meilleurs amis jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose d'emménager avec lui. Elle a accepté et après ça elle s'est disputé très violemment avec papa qui lui n'acceptait pas sa décision ni ses nouvelles fréquentations. Ils se sont dits de choses horribles et puis c'est à ce moment qu'elle a décidé de sortir de nos vies. Je dis bien NOS VIES parce que la mienne aussi. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi parce que à ce moment là je commençais tout juste à sortir avec Rosalie et je me disais que ma sœur faisait sa crise d'adolescence et que ça lui passerait. Mais ça ne lui ait pas passé et je m'en suis beaucoup voulu de l'avoir laissé tombé et je lui en ai voulu aussi a elle car elle m'avait rayé de sa vie comme ça du jour au lendemain alors que j'étais son grand frère et que nous partagions tout et qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me confier ses problèmes ou tout simplement garder un putain de contact avec moi.

J'ai donc décidé de quitter la maison familiale pour vivre en collocation. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Edward Cullen qui est maintenant devenu mon meilleur ami. Je lui ait parlé vaguement de ma sœur sans trop entrer dans les détails et il ne m'a pas posé plus de questions que cela voyant que ça me rendait triste. J'ai fait la connaissance de sa sœur Alice, une vraie petite tornade brune qui me rappelle parfois Bella lorsqu'elle a décidé qu'elle avait absolument raison sur quelque chose alors qu'on lui prouvait par A+B que c'était faux, mais elle continuait a soutenir ses idées. Sacrée Alice, furieusement accroc de shopping. Avez-vous déjà lu « confessions d'une accroc au shopping » ? et ba Rebecca c'est elle, sauf qu'elle s'appelle Alice Cullen et qu'elle est raide dingue amoureuse de son Jazzou. Jasper Hale, le frère jumeau de Rose. Bref, en rencontrant Edward, j'ai aussi hérité de sa famille de dingue et c'est un vrai bonheur. Parce que l'absence de ma sœur me pèse moins lorsque je suis avec eux. Et puis leurs parents Carlisle et Esmée, les meilleurs parents du monde. N'allez pas croire que je n'aime pas mes propres parents, bien au contraire je les aiment énormément mais je veux dire par là que ces deux là représentent tout ce que j'aurais voulu. Des parents qui s'aiment comme au premier jour même après 25 ans de mariage, des parents qui se soucient de votre bien être même si il y a un match de baseball a la télé, une mère qui prend soin de ses enfants même devenus adultes, un père près a prendre une journée pour venir passer du temps avec l'un de ses enfants. Voila pour moi c'est l'image idyllique que je me fais du rôle de parents. Et j'espère vraiment que plus tard Rose et moi nous aurons cette image de parents parfaits.

Cet après midi, Alice, la petite sœur d'Edward a absolument voulu m'épiler, le torse, elle disait que ça faisais plus viril et que les femmes en raffolait et que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais déjà en couple qu'il ne fallait pas entretenir son corps. Au contraire fallait donner envie a sa partenaire de ne pas aller voir ailleurs et pour ça d'après Alice, une des plus grandes qualités chez un homme : être imberbe. Je plains ce pauvre Jasper parfois mais que ne ferait-on pas par amour ? Mais j'avais été sauvé par ma Rosie qui avait dit aimé mon torse tel quel. Merci mon amour, vraiment merci. Et puis Edward, lui qui était célibataire, pourtant beau gosse faut l'avouer avait refusé de se faire épiler par sa sœur. Quoi que lui, n'en avait pas vraiment besoin en plus. Après un bon quart d'heure ou mon colocataire et moi avons essayé de faire déguerpir sa sœur, voila que de tout petits coups sont données a notre porte. On a bien tenter de les ignorer, faire croire a Alice que nous étions partis mais les coups insistèrent et j'ai envoyé Edward affronter le démon qu'est sa sœur.

Lorsque j'entendis Edward :

- EMMETT, amène toi tout de suite c'est urgent cria le jeune homme en face de moi, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de moi visiblement.

- Ouais ouais c'est bon j'arrive, qui c'est encore, je jure que si c'est ta sœur qui veut encore me faire une épilation, je … Bella ?

A ce moment précis, toute la colère que j'avais pu ressentir pour elle ont refait surface, mais lorsque j'ai vu son état, tout s'est envolé, comme si cette année d'absence n'avait jamais eu lieue. Je me suis ruée sur elle, l'ait prise dans mes bras et l'ai serrée le plus fort que j'ai pu. Je sentais qu'elle aussi me serrait contre elle comme si elle ne voulait plus que je la lâche. A cet instant elle était de nouveau là, ma petite sœur, là dans mes bras, complètement bouleversée par je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs. C'était vraiment dur de la voir comme ça.

Quand elle m'a demandé pardon, m'a supplier de lui pardonné, je savais au fond de moi que c'était déjà fait, elle était pardonné de tout. Elle ne savait plus où aller, elle est venue me chercher, moi, son grand frère. Rien que pour cela, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine, elle ne m'avait finalement pas rayée de sa vie. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée quand je baissais mes eux vers elle et vit l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle m'a dit que Jacob l'avait trompé. J'aurais voulu le démolir ce mec. C'est en partie a cause de lui que Bella s'est retiré de nos vies et là il se permet de la jeter alors qu'il nous a fait tous souffrir en nous enlevant Bella. Mais une fois de plus je me calmais quand j'entendis les sanglots de ma sœur.

Il fallait que je la calme d'abord avant d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Un bon chocolat chaud pour remonter le moral, enfin presque. Mais je vis qu'elle était totalement épuisée. Devant son refus de se détendre sur le canapé, je lui fis les gros yeux comme quand je voulais lui faire voir mon autorité de grand frère autrefois. Je fus heureux qu'elle ne proteste pas. Je la voyais lutter contre le sommeil. Je m'installais alors à terre près d'elle tout en lui souriant. C'est alors qu'elle s'endormit profondément.

Voulant qu'elle soit le plus a l'aise possible, je lui retirais ses chaussures et la prit dans mes bras. Elle dormira bien mieux dans un vrai lit que sur un canapé. J'ouvris alors la porte de ma chambre et l'installa délicatement sur mon lit sans la réveiller. Ça faisait un bien fou de l'avoir de nouveau près de moi. Comme pour vérifier que ne rêvais pas, je lui déposais un tendre baiser sur son front, respirant son odeur au passage. Un dernier regard vers ma petite sœur et je sortis de la chambre sans bruit pour me diriger vers le salon.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? je croyais que tu aimais Rosalie ? me lança froidement Edward

- Bien sur que j'aime Rosalie, je ne vois pas ou est le rapport mec, détend toi un peu

- Attend, quoi me détendre ? tu te fou de moi là Emmett, cette superbe fille sonne a notre porte et te réclame en pleure, toi tu accours comme un petit chien vers elle, tu lui propose l'asile sans même m'en parler et tu veux que je me calme ? Putain Emmett, tu joue a quoi là, Rose est la femme de ta vie, ne gâche pas tout pour une fille même si c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt canon.

J'avais décidé de le laissé continuer jusqu'au bout pour voir. Je fus content qu'il se soucie de mon avenir avec Rose. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, Edward est mon ami et un vrai.

- Ed, tu sais que je t'adore, mais je te rassure, je suis fou de Rose, jamais je ne la tromperais, je ne suis pas assez fou pour ça. Cette fille canon comme tu dis, c'est Bella, ma petite sœur.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je vis Edward rougir.

- Oh merde alors, je suis désolé Emmett. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ta sœur débarque ici comme ça. Je croyais que tu n'avais plus aucun contact avec elle, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire bafouilla t-il.

- T'inquiète mon pote c'est rien. Alors comme ça tu trouves ma sœur a ton goût hein ? lui dis-je pour le faire marcher un peu

- Euh ba … elle est jolie oui, très jolie même, mais t'inquiète pas mec. Je respecte ta sœur et … oh et puis merde, tu me fais marcher là hein ?

- Ouais dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Ce sont sur belles paroles que nous décidions d'aller nos couchés. J'allais tester le canapé du salon pour la toute première fois de ma vie. J'allais enfin passer une bonne nuit, pouvant reposer sur mes deux oreilles sachant que ma petite sœur était de retour.

PDV EDWARD :

L'après midi avec Alice m'avait épuisé. Comment une si petite chose pouvait être si épuisante ? Je n'ai toujours aucune réponse à cela et n'en aura sans doute jamais. C'est pourquoi quand des coups avaient retentis à la porte, je ne voulais pas aller ouvrir, sachant qu'Alice n'avait pas dit son dernier mot sur cette histoire d'épilation qu'elle voulait nous infliger à Emmett et moi. Mais ce traitre m'avait fait le coup du « c'est ta sœur tu te démerdes avec elle ». Sympa le copain hein ? J'ouvris donc la porte prêt à faire face à mon petit lutin de sœur mais celle que je vis derrière cette porte n'était définitivement pas Alice. C'était une jeune femme brune, des boucles tombant sur ses frêles épaules et jusqu'au milieu de son dos, une silhouette magnifiquement féminine, une pure beauté comme je les aiment. Mais lorsque je vis son visage, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être blessé par ce que je voyais. Pourquoi cette si jolie jeune fille pleurait-elle, pourquoi était-elle dans un tel état. Lorsque je vis ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux devrais-je dire, je ne pu qu'avoir le souffle coupé par une telle déesse. Malgré les larmes qui imprégnaient ses yeux et qui coulaient abondamment sur ses jolies joues rosies, je ne pu que me noyer dans un tel océan de chocolat. J'étais resté figé devant un tel ange.

- Emmett, Emmett … je … Emmett s'il te plait … Emmett n'arrêtait-elle pas de réclamer.

En reprenant donc conscience de la réalité, j'appelais Emmett. Celui-ci croyait que c'était Alice et commençait d'ailleurs à l'enguirlander lorsqu'il releva enfin le visage sur notre invitée et là à son tour il se figea. Apparemment il l'a connaissait puisqu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom qui semblait être Bella, ce qui lui allait d'ailleurs divinement bien. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se rua sur elle et la pris dans ses bras. De son côté, la déesse brune encerclait la taille de mon ami comme si sa vie en dépendant.

C'est quoi cette histoire merde. Me sentant de trop, j'avais préféré m'isolé dans ma chambre. Qui était cette fille et pourquoi étaient-ils si proches l'un de l'autre. Emmett ne pouvait tout de même pas tromper Rosalie ? il l'aimait à en crever sa Rose mais voir cette fille et Emmett ensemble m'avait troublé. C'était comme si ils partageaient un secret. Et merde j'aimais bien Rosalie, elle convenait très bien a Emmett, elle avait la tête sur les épaules, était sérieuse et belle. C'est exactement la personne qu'il fallait a Emmett alors pourquoi cette jolie brune se trouvait dans les bras de mon meilleur pote et qu'elle semblait comme soulagé de le retrouvé.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte d'une chose, je ne m'en faisais pas uniquement pour Emmett et Rosalie, j'étais jaloux que Emmett puisse tenir une pareille beauté dans ses bras et pas moi. Après tout, elle était plus que charmante, et j'avais senti mon cœur battre la chamade quand je l'ai vu. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bordel !

Bien décidé à avoir des explications, je redescendis au salon, ou bizarrement j'étais seul. J'étais près à monter voir Emmett dans sa chambre lorsque je le vis arriver vers moi le sourire aux lèvres.

Après une discussion ou j'avais littéralement explosé, mon meilleur ami m'avait expliqué que Bella n'était pas sa maitresse mais sa sœur. J'avais tout de suite été rassuré par cette révélation d'abord parce qu'il aimait toujours Rosalie et ensuite parce que Bella n'était que sa petite sœur et rien de plus. Ensuite j'avais été en colère parce qu'il m'a démasqué, il a vu que je n'étais pas resté indifférent au charme de sa sœur. Je m'en voulais de ressentir ça parce que finalement je ne la connaissais pas. Emmett m'avait très peu parlé d'elle. Il m'avait dit que sa sœur s'était disputée avec toute la famille et qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelles d'elle. Je n'avais pas cherché à en apprendre davantage ayant vu que c'était un sujet sensible pour lui. A peine avais-je rencontré Bella que je passais cette première nuit à rêver d'elle.

PDV BELLA :

J'ouvris les yeux persuadé d'avoir fait le plus horrible des cauchemars et le plus beau rêve en même temps. Ce qui était autour de moi n'était visiblement pas ma chambre, ces objets, ces meubles n'étaient pas les miens ni ceux de Jacob. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar/rêve. Il s'était bien passé tout ce qui s'était passé ? Jacob m'avait bel et bien trompé avec Lauren mais j'avais aussi retrouvé mon frère. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette chambre indéfiniment tout de même, je pris donc le risque de me lever et de descendre au salon. Voulant me faire le plus discrète possible, j'appelais tout doucement mon frère.

- Emmett, tu es là ?

Une voix harmonieuse et sexy mais n'appartenant pas a mon frère se fit alors entendre

- Euh salut, non Emmett est sorti à la boulangerie, il revient dans pas longtemps. Euh je suis Edward, le colocataire de ton frère

- Oh euh salut Edward, je vais remonter alors attendre Emmett, je ne vais pas te déranger. Désolée.

- Non, non reste Bella, tu t'appelles bien Bella n'est ce pas ? tu ne me dérange pas du tout, je suis content de faire ta connaissance. J'allais me faire un café, tu en veux un ?

- Euh oui merci c'est gentil. Emmett t'a parlé de moi ? demandais-je étonnée

- Euh pour être honnête pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'il est heureux que tu sois là et que tu lui à beaucoup manqué.

- A moi aussi. C'est une histoire compliqué, je …

- Je ne te demande rien Bella ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont vos histoires, je ne vais pas te harceler de questions t'inquiète pas. Tu prends du sucre et du lait ?

- Merci. Euh sans lait et un sucre s'il te plait.

- Alors euh est ce que tu vas rester longtemps ? je veux dire, tu ne me dérange pas hein ne croit pas ça, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Emmett. Tu sais depuis hier soir il a un sourire béat collé aux lèvres et je suis sur que ça a un rapport avec toi alors je me demandais juste …

Me rendant compte que je n'avais pas été la seule à souffrir de cette absence, je m'en voulu énormément. Emmett, mon grand frère adoré avec qui je partageais tout, je l'avais laissé tombé lui aussi et bien évidemment il avait souffert aussi de cette situation. Je suis un monstre. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ravalé mes larmes mais en vain.

- Je suis un monstre, j'ai été tellement égoïste tout ce temps, je suis un vrai monstre, je ne mérite pas son pardon, je … pleurais-je

- Non Bella tu n'es pas un monstre loin de là, tu sais on fait tous des erreurs dans la vie. Ce qui compte c'est que maintenant vous avez tout votre temps pour vous pardonnez tout les deux et vous allez voir qu'on peut apprendre à vivre avec les regrets. Ne pleures plus Bella s'il te plait. Je ne supporte pas de voir une jolie fille pleurer.

Je me forçais alors à sourire mais cela devait sans doute ressembler plus à une grimace vu le sourire moqueur d'Edward. Il était gentil ce garçon. La veille je n'avais pas pu le voir vraiment gênée par mes larmes mais il était également très beau. A vrai dire un vrai canon. Un sourire charmeur, des yeux verts qui me scrutaient intensément, les cheveux en batailles d'une couleur unique cuivrée. Et pour parfaire le tout il semblait gentil et adorable.

Non non Bella, mais reprends toi enfin. Tu viens d'être trahie par ton petit ami et tu t'intéresse déjà a quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas bien ça, c'est trop rapide et surtout je ne veux plus souffrir, il est hors de question que je me laisse avoir par un mec à l'avenir, même si il est aussi canon qu'Edward.

- Salut la compagnie nous salua gaiement Emmett

Il vint alors me faire un gros bisou sur le front comme il avait l'habitude de les faire autrefois pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- Alors tu as bien dormi ma belle au bois dormant ?

- Oui ton lit est très confortable, merci Em

- De rien, c'est normal petite sœur.

Ça me faisait un bien fou de pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec mon grand frère, j'avais l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant.

- Bon Emmett, tu compte garder le paquet de viennoiseries pour toi tout seul ou tu compte le partager ? nous interrompue Edward

- Oh pardon mec, tient, mais ne mange pas tout hein gros gourmand répliqua mon frère

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là non ? intervint Edward

Nous déjeunâmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chose qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Après le petit déjeuner, Edward nous laissèrent entre pour aller faire son jogging matinal (pas si matinal que ça mais bon hein) !

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre Emmett et moi, nous devions avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses et cela allait se faire tout de suite. Nous en étions conscients tous les deux.

- Je suis désolée Emmett lançais-je soudainement

- Moi aussi Bella je suis désolé

- Quoi ? pourquoi tu es désolé, c'est moi qui ait merdé pas toi, je …

- Si Bella, j'ai merdé aussi, j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien quand tu es revenu vivre à la maison et j'étais trop absorbé par ma propre vie que je n'ai pas prit soin de toi, je n'ai pas prêté attention a tes problèmes et je m'en veux terriblement. si j'avais réagit plus tôt peut être que nous n'aurions pas eu a nous séparé pendant une longue année. Je suis désolée Bella.

J'étais estomaqué par ses aveux. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait mais c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte qu'il ne fasse rien. Je ne peux pas le laisser se culpabiliser comme ça pour une chose qui est ma faute.

- Non Emmett, je ne suis pas d'accord, tout est ma faute. J'ai tout fait pour vous écarter toi et papa de ma vie. C'est normal que tu ais eu envie de profiter de ta vie, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est moi la fautive dans tout ça.

- Bella je …

- Non laisse moi finir Em s'il te plait. Ne m'interrompt pas sinon je n'aurais plus la force de le dire.

L'heure des révélations a sonné, je dois lui dire tout ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a rien a voir dans tout ça, que ce n'est pas sa faute. Je souffle un bon coup et je lui dis tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Quand je suis partie vivre avec maman et Phil j'étais super heureuse, elle me manquait tellement. Cependant quand les jours ont passés j'ai vite déchanté parce que maman travaillait tout le temps et je me retrouvais le plus souvent seule avec Phil. Au début tout se passait bien entre nous, c'était le beau père idéal. Et puis au bout de deux mois, il a commencé à me faire des avances. Au début je pensais que je m'imaginais tout ça, que c'était dans ma tête, qu'il aimait maman. Mais ça a continué et puis il m'a fait chanté, il m'a dit que si je disais quoi que ce soit a maman, il ferait en sorte de me discréditer auprès d'elle et je savais qu'il en avait le pouvoir parce que maman ne voyait que par lui. J'ai rien dit, j'ai continué à subir ses avances jusqu'au jour ou il est devenu plus entreprenant. Il voulait m'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé et ça s'est arrêté là. Et puis quelques semaines après maman a du partir en voyage d'affaire pendant 3 jours. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Phil et là il a commencé à être entreprenant et violent avec moi, je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Il a voulu me violer mais je criais tellement fort que le voisin est venu pour voir ce qu'il se passait et il m'a arraché des mains de Phil. Il n'a pas eu le temps de … enfin tu vois

Je voyais mon frère les larmes aux yeux s'accrochant aussi fort que possible aux accoudoirs de la chaise. Mais il savait que s'il m'interrompait maintenant, je n'aurais plus la force de parler. Il prenait donc sur lui pour m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Je continuais donc mon récit.

- Je ne voulais pas prévenir la police, j'avais bien trop peur des représailles alors le voisin m'a gardé chez lui jusqu'à ce que maman revienne a la maison. Quand elle est rentrée, je lui ait parlé et elle ne m'a pas crue, elle m'a dit que j'étais jalouse et qu'il était temps que j'accepte qu'elle refasse sa vie avec un autre homme que papa. Le voisin lui a expliqué aussi ce qu'il avait vu et dans quel état il m'avait retrouvé mais elle a dit qu'il mentait parce qu'il était jaloux parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il n'aimait pas Phil. Elle m'a demandé de dire la vérité, la vérité qu'elle voulait entendre ou alors il fallait que je parte d'ici. je suis donc revenue vivre avec papa et toi mais je me sentais changé. Je me sentais sale et je me suis dit que j'avais peut être fait quelque chose qui aurait ou laissé croire a Phil que j'étais intéressé par lui et alors je me suis sentie sale et mauvaise. Je n'avais pas le droit de détruire le bonheur de maman alors j'ai commencé à faire n'importe quoi, à fréquenter n'importe qui. Je ne voulais plus être cette fille qui avait tenté de détruire le mariage de sa propre mère. J'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner de vous, je ne voulais pas non plus vous causer du tord a vous aussi. Les disputes avec papa ont commencés et j'ai tout fait pour envenimer les choses. J'ai fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il me demandait de faire. Et puis Jacob était là, je me sentais bien avec lui, j'ai commença à passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec vous. Je savais pertinemment que papa ne l'appréciait pas et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps avec lui et puis finalement je me suis attaché à lui, plus que comme l'ami qu'il était déjà. On a commencé à sortir ensemble et tout est allé très vite, il m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui et j'ai accepté. Et la suite tu la connais.

J'avais raconté mon histoire entièrement a mon frère, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je n'osais pas relever la tête vers lui, de peur qu'il me juge.

- Putain le salaud, je vais le tuer et maman pourquoi elle a fait ça. C'est à cause d'elle tout ça. Putain mais quelle conne. Si je tombe sur ce salut, je le tue. Ce salaud et elle ne font plus partie de ma famille c'est terminé hurla t-il

- Emmett, je suis désolée, pardonne moi

- Oh Bella, j'ai rien a te pardonner, excuse moi si je t'ai fait peur, je ne voulais pas, j'ai tellement la rage contre eux. Bella pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler, on se disait tout, je t'aurais aidé moi, je t'aurais soutenue … je …

- Parce que tu commençais à sortir avec Rosalie et vous étiez si bien ensemble, je ne voulais pas salir votre histoire et je ne voulais pas que tu ais des problèmes a cause de moi. Je … pardon Emmett, je suis tellement désolée sanglotais-je

- Moi aussi ma Bella. Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

- Merci Em, je t'aime aussi

Et il me prit dans ses bras pour un long câlin de réconciliation.

1 SEMAINE PLUS TARD :

Je vivais toujours chez Emmett et Edward. J'avais retrouvé cette complicité qui m'avait tant manqué avec mon frère et j'avais pour ma plus grande joie Rose qui était toujours aussi belle. Elle m'avait accueillie les bras grands ouverts. J'avais également fait la connaissance de la tornade brune, Alice et de son amoureux Jasper.

Jacob m'avait retrouvé, je ne sais comment d'ailleurs mais Edward l'avait flanqué à la porte d'une manière qui laissait pensé qu'il n'allait pas revenir m'embêter de sitôt. Et puis Edward, je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de lui. On discutait beaucoup tous les deux. Je dois bien avouer qu'il me plaisait toujours même plus encore qu'avant mais je n'avais pas changé d'avis sur le fait de refaire confiance a un homme.

Et puis sans que je le sache, Emmett avait organisé un diner a l'appartement ou il avait invité papa. Nous avions discuté tous les deux et nous étions en train de nous réconciliés tout doucement. J'aimais le chemin que prenait ma vie, j'étais sur la bonne voie pour devenir celle que je voulais être.

PDV EDWARD :

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Bella était ici et j'en étais heureux. Elle me plaisait bien plus que de raison. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard dès qu'elle apparaissait dans la même pièce que moi. Je ne la connaissais pas encore bien mais ce que j'avais pu découvrir d'elle me plaisait et je me rendais compte que l'on avait de nombreux points en commun. Je rêvais d'elle la nuit et croyez moi, pas des rêves très catholiques, elle peuplait toutes mes pensées. Je crois que j'avais eu tout simplement le coup de foudre. Moi Edward Cullen qui dit ça hein ? Vous m'auriez parlé de coup de foudre il y a 1 semaine, je vous aurais rie au nez. Je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que ça m'arrive. Le monde peut être étrange parfois. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par des coups à la porte.

Comme j'étais tout seul, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'aller ouvrir. Avec la plus grande flemme j'ouvris donc la porte.

- Ou est-elle ?

Alors lui il ne va pas commencer comme ça. Non seulement il a interrompu mes délicieuses pensées mais en plus, même pas de bonjour ni rien et d'abord de qui il parle ?

- Quand on est polie on dit Bonjour

- Pas le temps pour ces choses là, ou est Bella, je veux la voir

Oh qu'il ne me plait pas lui. Et puis d'abord qui c'est et pourquoi il veut voir ma Bella ? il va se détendre le petit monsieur.

- T'est qui d'abord et qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

Il veut jouer à ça, nous allons être deux dans ce cas là.

- De quoi je me mêle, je veux juste voir Bella, c'est ma femme et puis t'est qui toi d'abord ? il est où son frère ?

- D'une, je suis chez moi ici, je vis ici, donc t'a rien à foutre chez moi. De plus a ce que je sache Bella n'est pas mariée et de toute façon elle n'est pas là. Tu vas donc te casser d'ici et la laisser tranquille c'est clair ?

- Hey pour qui tu te prends mec, je suis Jacob Black et je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir parlé à Bella.

Et là c'en fus trop, j'explose, je plaque le mec au mur et le regarde bien droit dans les yeux. Je vois qu'il n'en mène pas large déjà. Minus va !

- Tu me demande à moi pour qui je me prends ? je suis le fiancé de Bella, et j'ai bien envie de te casser ta belle petite gueule pour l'avoir faite souffrir. On ne trompe pas une femme comme elle. Tu l'as perdue c'est trop tard. On est très heureux ensemble et croit moi elle est plus que satisfaite avec moi. Si tu cherches ou t'approches encore une fois d'elle, je te jure que je te fais bouffer tes couilles. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

- Euh oui oui c'est bon ça va. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps la salope !

Ais-je mal entendu ou il vient bien d'insulter Bella là ?

- T'a dit quoi là ? insulte encore une seule fois la femme de ma vie et je te démonte. Bella est une femme formidable mais toi t'est trop con pour l'avoir laissé partir. Tu dis qu'elle n'a pas perdu de temps mais au contraire je pense qu'elle a perdue une année de sa vie avec toi. Va baiser ta salope et laisse Bella tranquille. Et juste au cas où t'aurais pas compris, ce sont bien des menaces. Alors maintenant casse toi de là avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

Et là le pauvre mec se met a courir comme une fillette. Avec un sourire victorieux, je ferme la porte et retourne m'asseoir dans le canapé. A peine dix secondes plus tard je vois Bella et Emmett entrer dans l'appart l'air amusé et surpris.

- Que faisait Jacob ici ? me demanda ma belle

- Oh il voulait te voir

- Quoi ? c'est étonnant, d'habitude il est persévérant, il n'aurait pas abandonné l'idée avant de me voir

- Je lui aie fait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à te laisser tranquille. Il est plutôt peureux comme mec.

- Quoi que tu lui aie dit, merci Edward

- A ton service miss Swan

Et c'est depuis ce moment là que j'avais décidé de la séduire. Je faisais en sorte d'être le plus près d'elle possible quand la situation me le permettait, je frôlais comme par hasard des parties de son corps, je lui lançais des sourires charmeurs qui en disait long. Malgré tout ça, elle ne craquait pas. Je ne comprenais pas, d'habitude ça marchait avec toutes les filles.

Il me fallait les conseils d'une fille et qui d'autre que ma sœur pouvais-je appelé pour ça hein ?

- Allo ?

- Salut petite sœur comment tu vas ?

- ça va frère de mon cœur, que veux-tu, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de ma petite sœur chérie ?

- Oh toi tu as quelque chose à me demander. Tu as changé d'avis sur l'épilation mon grand ?

- Euh non pas vraiment mais je voulais te parler de quelque chose en fait.

- Oh mon dieu, il y a une fille la dessous n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui ?

- Ah je le savais, je le savais ! je suis la plus forte. Attend attend au fait, pourquoi tu veux me parler d'une fille ? d'habitude tu te débrouille très bien tout seul. Oh mon dieu, je ne le crois pas, mon grand frère est amoureux c'est ça ?

- Euh amoureux non, enfin je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas. Mais cette fille est spéciale et j'ai envie de la séduire. J'ai fait mon plan charme et rien du tout, elle n'a même pas remarqué que je la draguais.

- Hihihihihihi oh mon dieu, cette fille est vraiment spéciale alors ! comment elle s'appelle et comment tu l'as rencontré ? et …

- Alice doucement s'il te plait. Elle s'appelle Bella, c'est la petite sœur d'Emmett

- Oh ! je vois

- Tu vois ? tu vois quoi Alice au juste ?

- Ecoute mon grand frère adoré que j'aime tant, je ne peux pas te donner de conseils si je ne la connais pas un minimum alors je vais voir avec Rose et nous allons embarquer Bella pour une virée shopping et tout le tralala, comme ça j'en saurais un peu plus.

- Alice non, pas ça, ne la fait pas fuir s'il te plait

- Roooh mais non, tout de suite les grands mots. Je m'occupe de tout ok ? en attendant le meilleur moyen de la séduire c'est de discuter avec elle, voir si vous avez des points en commun, interroge là sur ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle n'aime pas, enfin débrouille toi déjà avec ça. Je vois avec Rose et j'organise ça par l'intermédiaire d'Emmett.

- Merci Alice, tu es la meilleure sœur du monde

- Oh je sais je sais. Bye Ed !

Et voila ou j'en suis maintenant. Discuter avec Bella, mais je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses moi, d'habitudes, je n'ai pas besoin de parler que la fille est déjà dans mon lit. Bon ba va falloir s'y mettre dès maintenant parce que justement elle arrive.

- Euh salut Bella

- Salut Edward

- Alors t'a passé une bonne matinée ?

- Euh ouais bof, depuis que j'ai démissionné de mon ancien boulot, je retrouve rien alors je commence à désespérer un peu, je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire

- Oh ouais je comprends, euh tu cherches dans quel domaine exactement ?

- Essentiellement dans la littérature mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment besoin de fric alors j'accepterais n'importe quoi.

- Ba dans ce cas là, je sais qu'au café « New Moon » ils recherchent une serveuse, tu peux tenter ta chance

- Euh n'importe quel boulot sauf serveuse ou un boulot qui implique qu'on est besoin d'équilibre, parce que dans ce cas je suis certaine d'être virée avant même d'avoir été engagée

- Je suis sur que ce n'est pas vrai, tu te dévalorises trop Bella, si tu veux je t'accompagne, je connais un peu le patron

- Ok je veux bien essayer mais je suis certaine qu'ils ne m'accepteront pas. Emmett ne t'a jamais parlé de ma maladresse on dirait

- Tout le monde a une part de maladresse en lui Bella

- Oh croit moi, je suis bien supérieure a la normale à ce niveau là, c'en ai même effrayent parfois.

- Je ne te crois pas

- Tu verras par toi-même dans ce cas.

- Euh sinon, tu as vu il fait beau et chaud aujourd'hui pour un jour d'hiver hein ?

- Euh oui c'est vrai que c'est agréable

- La pluie n'est pas tombée depuis au moins un mois, les nappes phréatiques vont se dessécher

- Euh je …ouais peut être mais bon tu sais a mon avis je pense que dans la région on a de quoi tenir les dix prochaines années

- Tu n'as pas tord, euh tu aimes la neige ?

- Euh très bonne question

- Comment ça ? tu n'as jamais vu de neige

- Si je te dis non est ce que je passe pour une extraterrestre ?

- Non, bien sur que non, mais c'est seulement bizarre c'est tout. Tu verras d'ici quelques semaines, la ville en sera toute recouverte

- Tu es vraiment en train de me parlé météo là ?

- Euh ouais je crois ? bon ok, c'est nul … euh que dirais-tu d'aller manger une bonne glace tous les deux ?

- En plein hiver ?

- Y a pas de saisons pour manger de glaces, surtout celle de chez « la copa italia », elles sont succulentes, alors tu m'accompagnes ?

- Euh pas maintenant je suis désolée Edward, je dois refaire des lettres de motivations et des CV mais une autre fois promis ce sera avec plaisir.

- Ok bon ba bon bourrage de crâne alors

- Merci et toi bonne glace

C'est un peu déçu qu'elle ne m'accompagne pas que je me rendis chez le glacier me faire une « Bella Italia », c'est une coupe avec 1 boule vanille, 1 boule noix de coco et 1 boule citron nappée de chocolat fondu et de petites amendes. Un pur délice. Et comme par hasard, la coupe porte le même prénom que ma princesse. J'ai hâte de la goûter. La glace bien sur, quoi que je ne dirais pas non a la déesse qui vit chez nous en ce moment, elle doit être succulente elle aussi … hum … j'en salive d'avance.

- Et voila votre glace Monsieur, bon appétit

- Merci

Je plonge alors ma cuillère dans mon dessert et je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de prononcer ces mots

- Hum, tu es si délicieuse Bella

Heureusement je suis seul. Je savoure donc ma Bella Italia sans en laisser une miette tout en pensant a la belle de mon cœur.

PDV EMMETT :

Je venais juste de faire un câlin avec ma Rosie quand le téléphone se mit a sonner. Heureusement que ce n'était pas 5 minutes avant grommelais-je

- Allo répondis-je sur un ton peu aimable

- Oh je vois que je dérange, bonjour quand même Emmett

- Salut la naine, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Quel accueil dit moi, bon bref, je t'appelle parce que j'ai appris que ta sœur était de retour et que tu l'hébergeais alors je me suis dit que j'aimerais bien la connaitre un peu, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu une illumination géniale

- Oh lala, toi tu me parles d'illumination, ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose ça et ma réponse est NON Alice

- Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi je voulais te parler

- Quand tu dis illumination ça a forcément un rapport direct avec shopping alors je te réponds encore une fois NON

- Mais tu pourrais au moins demander l'avis de Rose, après tout c'est d'elle dont il s'agit et puis j'aurais bien proposé a ta sœur de nous accompagner, histoire de faire connaissance

- Oh ça change tout alors, je pensais que tu voulais que les mecs et moi vous accompagniez mais si c'est une sortie entre fille, pas de problèmes, je te passe Rose.

Je passais alors le téléphone a ma douce et allait en profiter pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Bon ba maintenant, il fallait juste convaincre Bella.

- Salut petite sœur de mon cœur

- Salut grand frère de mon cœur

- Dit moi tu te souviens de ma Rosie n'est ce pas ?

- Evidemment

- Je m disais que ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu et revoir Rose, à l'époque vous vous entendiez déjà très bien et puis elle me demande souvent comment tu vas alors que dirais-tu d'une sortie entre fille avec Rose et Alice, la sœur d'Edward ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de revoir Rosalie et de faire la connaissance d'Alice

- Ok cool, dans ce cas tient toi prête pour 14 heures demain après midi

- Ok mais ou allons-nous exactement

Merde pourquoi elle me pose cette question ? Si je lui dis le mot « shopping » elle va refuser.

- Euh ba écoute j'en sais rien, tu verras avec les filles demain. Bon je dois y allé. Bisous ma belle.

PDV BELLA :

C'est l'heure ça y est. Alors comme je ne sais même pas ou nous allons, je me suis habillé tout simplement d'un jean noir et d'un petit pull décolleté rouge. J'espère que ç a ira.

- Bellaaaaaaaaa, les filles sont là ! m'appela Em

- J'arriiiiiiiiive répondis-je en enfilant ma pair de converse noir

Prenant bien soin de ne pas me rétamer dans l'escalier, j'arrive enfin dans le salon. Oh mon dieu, Rosalie est toujours aussi belle et elle a l'air contente de me revoir, c'est réciproque d'ailleurs. Ensuite sur sa gauche, une jeune femme légèrement plus petite que moi, brune, les cheveux courts coiffés dans tous les sens (comme son frère pensais-je). Elle avait l'air toute excitée et se retenait visiblement de sautiller partout comme une petite fille. Elle aussi était très belle. Je faisais bien pâle figure à côté d'elles moi.

- Bella comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, ça fait un bien fou me dit Rose en venant me prendre dans ses bras

- Moi aussi Rosalie, je suis très heureuse de te revoir, tu n'as pas changée

- Oh allez Rose, laisse moi la place maintenant dit Alice en écartant littéralement ma belle sœur

- Salut Bella je suis Alice, tu es vraiment très jolie, je suis contente d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer, on m'a tellement parlé de toi dit-elle en se jetant sur moi

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Alice

- Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, allons-y, les magasins nous attendent.

Les quoi ? Elle a bien dit les magasins ? Elles veulent aller faire du shopping ? Je déteste le shopping. Mais elles ont l'air tellement heureuses que je ne peux décemment pas les décevoir. Allons-y pour une fois, quelques heures de shopping ne vont pas me tuer pas vrai ?

4 heures plus tard, 10 magasins plus tard, je n'en pouvais plus. Ces filles étaient en fait des démons venues pour faire de ma vie un enfer. J'avais les pieds en compote. Bien sur nous avions beaucoup discutées de tout et de rien mais elles étaient surhumaines. Pas possible autrement. Elles m'avaient fait essayer des tas de tenues différentes mais n'ayant pas les moyens j'avais été obligé de tout reposer. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de mes amies, elles avaient insistées pour m'offrir chacune 5 articles qu'elles auraient choisies elles-mêmes. J'avais tout de même réussi à négocier un droit de véto sur les articles.

Croyez-vous qu'elles se seraient contentées uniquement de magasins de fringues ? bien sur que non, il avait en plus fallu que je me tape des magasins de chaussures et d'accessoires ainsi que des magasins de produits de beautés. Et elles m'avaient bien eu sur ce coup là puisqu'elles m'ont dit que comme j'avais accepté les 10 articles précédents, ba maintenant fallait bien trouver de quoi aller avec. Alors elles en avaient rajoutées. 2 pairs de chaussures chacune, 1 accessoires chacune et 3 produits de beautés chacune. Je n'étais pas une profiteuse mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix sur ce coup là vu le regard meurtrier et destructeur de mes deux accompagnatrices.

- Oh les filles STOOOOP j'en ai plus que marre, ça fait plus de 4h que vous me trimbalez dans ces foutus magasins, j'en peux plus. On va boire un café ? j'ai vu un starbuck juste au coin de la rue

- Mais Bella, tu n'y penses pas voyons ? les magasins vont fermer dans 2 heures et nous n'avons pas encore fini, ton café tu l'auras ce soir me dit Alice tout en me tirant par le bras.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, elle se retourna vers moi et fit balancer son index de gauche à droite devant mes yeux

- Voyons Bella ne fait pas l'enfant, dit lui toi Rose que nous n'avons pas encore terminées et que nous devons nous dépêcher

- Alice, je crois que Bella n'en peut vraiment plus. Tu sais c'est déjà énorme qu'elle ait accepté de venir faire du shopping avec nous. Quand je l'ai connu, ça aurait été impossible alors je crois qu'elle a fait un gros effort pour nous faire plaisir, maintenant à nous de lui faire plaisir tu ne crois pas Alice ?

Sainte Rosalie, merci, merci, merci. Je vis le petit lutin bouder alors je lui pris le bras et quand elle leva les yeux sur moi, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

- Alice je t'adore, tu es une vraie amie lui dis-je

- C'est vrai ? tu penses que nous sommes amies, dit tu le penses réellement Bella ? tu ne dis pas ça pour m'amadouer ou me faire plaisir ?

- Non je le pense vraiment Alice. En dehors de ta folie pour le shopping, je dois dire que j'ai adoré discuter avec toi.

- Oh merci Bella, moi aussi je t'adore tu sais me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Un Moka blanc et un cheesecake à la fraise s'il vous plait demandais-je à la serveuse

- Bella, je voulais te remercier me lança Rosalie

- Me remercier ? mais pourquoi donc ? pour t'avoir épargné 2 heures de plus de shopping riais-je

- Non idiote, d'avoir redonner le sourire a Emmett

- Oh ça ?

- Oui ça. Comme tu dis. Ecoute il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais je savais que tu avais tes raisons d'agir comme tu l'as fait et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça mais ton frère a perdu le sourire le jour ou tu n'as plus donné de tes nouvelles et c'était difficile de le voir comme ça.

- Je suis désolée Rosalie, j'ai agis en égoïste pendant tout ce temps. Emmett et moi en avons beaucoup parlé et je crois que tout redevient comme avant. Je n'avais pas conscience que ça l'affectait à ce point là. Je suis tellement désolée.

- Je sais que tu l'ais mais maintenant tout ça n'a plus d'importance hein ? j'ai retrouvé mon Emmett et toi ton grand frère. C'est le plus important.

- En parlant de frère, euh Bella comment tu trouves le mien me demanda Alice

- Edward ?

- Euh oui, je n'ai qu'un seul frère je crois. Alors j'attends ta réponse Bella

- Oh euh il est très gentil

- Très gentils tu dis ? et quoi c'est tout ?

- Adorable et serviable

- Ok alors résumons gentils, adorable, serviable et après ?

- Qu'est ce que tu nous fais là Alice ? demanda Rosalie

- Ba rien, puisque Bella et moi sommes officiellement amies maintenant, j'aimerais bien connaitre plus de chose sur elle. Bon Bella comment tu trouves mon frère physiquement, est ce qu'il te plait ?

Oh mon dieu, que puis-je répondre à ça, je ne peux pas lui dire que son frère me plait beaucoup, même un peu trop si ?

- Euh il est charmant, très charmant

- Donc il te plait ?

- Alice s'il te plait, changeons de conversations, ça me met mal a l'aise de parler de ton frère comme ça

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je parle bien de mes histoires avec Jasper à Rose et pourtant c'est sa sœur alors je ne vois pas ou est le problème

- Bon d'accord, oui c'est vrai je le trouve très beau, voila t'est contente ?

- Oh Bella je suis si contente, tu vas devenir ma belle sœur

Quoi ? Pardon ? Sa belle sœur ? Non mais elle délire là, ça va bien trop vite pour moi tout ça.

- Euh Alice, tu délires, c'est vrai que ton frère me plait mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais devenir ta belle sœur. Enfin je le connais à peine et puis je suis certaine que je ne suis pas son genre et puis de toute façon les histoires d'amour pour moi c'est terminée.

- Quoi ? t'est pas sérieuse là Bella si ? rassure-moi. Et puis tu sais Edward est un garçon fantastique, il est sérieux, un peu chiant faut l'avouer, il est romantique, passionné, musicien talentueux, fidèle et attentionné et il est très intelligent et très respectueux. Bella je te jure qu'il prendra bien soin de toi.

- Alice s'il te plait arrête. Je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre d'histoires. Je ne lui apporterais que des ennuis et croit moi il vaut bien mieux que tout ça.

- Bella tu te sous estime de trop. Il serait temps que tu saches enfin la vérité. Edward m'a demandé d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi parce que justement il s'intéresse à toi. Voila c'est dit.

- Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut et je crois que la plupart des filles ne demandent que ça et je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

- Et bien c'est là que tu te trompes Bella. Effectivement il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut mais c'est TOI qu'il veut. Et croit moi pour qu'il me demande conseil c'est que tu dois être vraiment très spéciale pour lui. Je ne te demande pas de lui sauter dans les bras maintenant Bella, mais laisse lui une chance de te monter qui il est s'il te plait ?

- Alice n'a pas tord tu sais. Je connais Edward depuis 1 an et il est génial.

- Vous êtes toutes les deux contre moi c'est ça ? ok les filles, je veux bien apprendre a connaitre Edward mais il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira répliqua Alice avec un grand sourire.

PDV EDWARD :

Les filles étaient rentrées en début de soirée à la maison. Des sacs pleins les bras. Lorsque je tournais ma tête vers la plus belle créature que je n'avais encore jamais vu, je vis qu'elle rougissait violemment. Ses rougeurs lui allaient à merveille. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers sans doute pour aller ranger ses achats dans l'armoire. Rose alla retrouver son homme qui lui avait apparemment beaucoup manqué et moi je me retrouvais seul avec ma sœur. Elle me lança alors un grand sourire.

- Alors alors alors quelles sont tes conclusions ?

- C'est une fille super malgré qu'elle déteste le shopping

- Alice ?

- Elle aime le moka blanc et le cheesecake à la fraise tu le savais ?

- Alice ?

- Nous sommes devenues officiellement amies

- Bordel Alice dit moi je t'en supplie

- Serait-on impatient cher grand frère ?

- Oui je l'avoue. Alors ?

- Et bien nous avons beaucoup parlés et elle te trouve, attends quels sont les mots qu'elle a employé au juste ? ah oui alors elle te trouve gentil, adorable, serviable et très charmant.

- C'est vrai elle me trouve très charmant ?

- Ecoute Edward, je vais être franche avec toi parce que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime. J'ai réussi à lui faire dire certaine choses comme par exemple le fait qu'effectivement tu lui plait beaucoup

- Oh mon dieu c'est génial, je suis heureux, merci Alice, tu es la meilleure sœur du monde

- MAIS

- Oh il y a un mais

- Oui. Elle n'est pas prête à se lancer dans une histoire d'amour. Je crois qu'elle a du beaucoup souffrir a cause d'un mec et que à cause de ça elle a perdu confiance en l'amour. Elle pense que même si vous vous plaisez mutuellement, il ne se passera rien entre vous.

- Oh dis-je déçu et au bord des larmes

- MAIS

- Quoi il y a encore un mais ?

- Oui et cette fois il est plus joyeux. Rose et moi avons réussi à la convaincre de te laisser une chance de lui montrer qui tu étais. Alors ne déconne pas Edward, séduit là comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- Merci Alice, je te dois une fière chandelle. Mais comment je fais pour la séduire ? tout ce que j'ai essayé n'a pas marché alors je ne sais plus quoi faire moi.

- Tout d'abord invite là à diner, soit romantique, surprend là. Ensuite montre lui qu'elle peut avoir confiance en toi, soit tendre avec elle, elle a besoin d'être rassurée, elle se sous estime beaucoup aussi je trouve, dit lui que tu la trouve belle. N'hésite pas avoir de petits gestes tendres avec elle, genre lui apporter son petit déjeuner au lit, la frôler de temps en temps, lui faire tes sourires charmeurs, lui proposer des balades au clair de lune, une soirée cinéma, lui offrir des fleurs mais surtout ne la colle pas tout le temps. Et pour finir laisse agir ton charme et voila. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autres.

- Je te revaudrais ça petite sœur, merci Alice.

- De rien petit frère.

Avant d'appliquer tout les super conseils de ma petite sœur je dois demander l'approbation d'Emmett quand même.

Il venait de finir de parler a Jasper au téléphone. Le moment était venu.

- Emmett ?

- Ouais ?

- Je peux te parler une seconde s'il te plait ?

- Ouais, t'a un problème avec une nana et t'a besoin des conseils du grand maitre c'est ça ?

- Emmett c'est sérieux

- Oh d'accord je t'écoute

- Je crois que je suis amoureux

- Hey mec c'est cool, je suis content pour toi. Attend une minute t'est pas devenu gay hein ? pas que cela me gène mais bon je t'interdis de fantasmer sur moi

- Emmett, non je ne suis pas gay

- Alors j'avais raison, il y a bien une nana la dessous. Qui c'est ? je la connais ?

- Euh oui et plutôt bien d'ailleurs

- Ne me dit pas que c'est Rose sinon ami ou pas je te pète la gueule

- Non ce n'est pas Rose

- Attend alors je réfléchie. Ah ca y est j'ai trouvé c'est Kate, ma collègue c'est ça ?

- Non ce n'est pas elle non plus

- Euh tu es sur que je la connais très bien ? parce que je t'ai dit toutes les filles que je connaissais très bien et …. Oh mon dieu c'est Bella ?

- Euh oui ?

- Bella ma sœur ?

- Tu connais une autre Bella toi ?

- Non. Bon ok et que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Rien, juste te demander si tu serais d'accord pour que Bella et moi on …

- Tu veux dire que tu veux vraiment sortir avec elle ? tu es réellement amoureux ? Comme Rose et moi ?

- Oui Emmett je suis totalement fou amoureux de ta sœur

- Oh ba merde alors ! le grand Edward Cullen est enfin tombé amoureux et en plus de ma petite sœur.

- Emmett s'il te plait

- Edward, tu es mon pote, je ne peux pas te dire ou t'interdire d'être amoureux de ma sœur. Mais sache juste une chose, la famille avant tout, si jamais tu la fait souffrir, ami ou pas, je te pète la gueule. Tu sais sa vie n'a pas été rose, c'est en partie pour ça qu'elle m'a laissé de côté pendant tout ce temps. Elle a beaucoup souffert et je refuse de la revoir souffrir à nouveau. Je sais que t'est un mec bien parce que tu es mon pote alors prends soin d'elle. Aime là comme elle le mérite et je suis ok.

- Merci Emmett, tu peux me faire confiance, je vais l'aimer comme elle le mérite mais faut d'abord que j'arrive à la séduire

- Ah parce que ce n'est pas encore fait ? je pensais que c'était déjà fait moi. Ba écoute bon courage mon pote parce que ma sœur est une vraie tête de mule. Ce n'est pas une Swan pour rien.

- Merci ça me rassure.

PDV BELLA :

J'aime le dimanche matin, je m'apprête à me lever pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner à la cuisine quand j'entends toquer à ma porte de chambre.

- Entrez criais-je

- Bonjour miss Swan, bien dormi ?

- Edward ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner charmante Bella

- Euh merci mais euh ce n'est pas mon anniversaire alors pourquoi ?

- A-t-on vraiment besoin d'une raison valable pour apporter le petit déjeuner au lit d'une princesse ?

- Euh le soleil t'a tapé sur la tête ou quoi ? en tout cas merci Edward c'est vraiment gentil à toi

- Je t'en prie me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis il partie en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je suis certaine qu'il y a du Alice là-dessous mais je ne dirais rien, bien trop contente d'avoir quelques petites attentions aussi charmantes à mon égard. Il avait déposé sur le plateau, une tasse de café noir fumant avec un sucre juste à côté, une assiette de pancakes avec sirop d'érable et Nutella, une petite salade de fruits frais et une rose rouge avec un petit mot

« Bon appétit a la plus belle des roses ».

Il essaye de me faire craque là ou quoi ? C'est tellement mignon et adorable de sa part.

Quelques heures plus tard, je décide d'aller me détendre dans un bon bain bien chaud. Lorsque je rentre dans la salle de bain, je reste bouche bée. Dans la baignoire se trouve un petit panier avec mon nom inscrit dessus. Je le prends et je l'ouvre pour le lire.

« Quelques petits cadeaux pour toi ma belle. N'hésite pas à me demander si tu veux un massage d'un pro, à ce qu'il parait j'ai des doigts de fées. Edward ».

Le panier contenait plusieurs senteurs pour l'eau de bain ainsi que des huiles essentielles. Tout autour de la baignoire était disposé de petites bougies au parfum melon d'hiver, mes préférées. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela pour moi ? Pas que je me plaigne, je trouve ça vraiment adorable mais je me demande bien pourquoi il agit comme ça avec moi.

J'y réfléchirais plus tard, en attendant, j'ai envie d'un bon bain chaud senteur fraise. Je ne suis éclairée que par les flammes des bougies et je trouve ça extrêmement divin et relaxant. Je soupire de bonheur.

L'heure du diner arrive, ça tombe bien je meurs de faim. Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de cuisiner, pas envie de manger encore une pizza. Je vais vite fait a l'épicerie du coin, heureusement qu'elle est ouverte le dimanche. J'achète tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le diner. Emmett n'est pas encore revenu. Il passait la journée chez les parents de Rosalie et Jasper. Quand a Edward, il avait promis une sortie shopping à sa sœur durant toute l'après midi. Mais nous nous étions convenu que Rose, Alice et Jasper viendraient diner avec nous ce soir. Je me mis donc aux fourneaux.

Les tagliatelles étaient en pleine cuisson lorsqu'Edward et Alice arrivèrent. Alice me sauta pratiquement dans les bras pour me dire bonjour. Edward, lui, posa une main dans le bas de mon dos et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue puis me chuchota à l'oreille

- Hum ça sent tellement bon ici

Puis il partit mettre ses affaires dans sa chambre me laissant toute pantelante et rougissante. Alice s'approcha de nouveau de moi et me fit un grand sourire

- Ba pourquoi tu rougis Bella ? c'est vrai que ça sent bon, qu'est ce que tu cuisines ?

- Euh des tagliatelles aux deux saumons

- Hum miam miam ça m'a l'air délicieux tout ça, tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire l'entrée, donc si tu veux commencer

- Bien sur, dit moi ce que je dois faire

- Lave les tomates dans de l'eau froide et coupe-les dans un saladier et ensuite tu coupe la mozarella en petit morceaux pour les mélanger avec les tomates

- Génial, ça va être super bon dit moi, tu as l'air d'être très bonne cuisinière. Euh les tomates en rondelles ou en dés ?

- Comme tu veux

Après quelques minutes de préparation, Alice avait terminé la salade de tomates/mozarella. Edward choisit ce moment pour redescendre de la chambre.

- Oh euh ça ne vos dérange pas si je prends un bain dans votre salle de bain ?

- Non bien sur fait comme chez toi petite sœur répondit Edward

- Bella, je peux utiliser tes produits ?

- Bien sur Alice, prend ce dont tu as besoin

- Merci, à tout a l'heure

Une fois Alice partie, Edward et moi nous retrouvions seuls. Il me regardait d'une drôle de façon. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'engageais alors la conversation.

- Je ne t'ai même pas remercié Edward pour le petit déjeuner ce matin et tous les produits pour le bain. Fallait pas, merci beaucoup c'était vraiment gentil à toi.

- Je t'en prie, c'était un plaisir dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. Ma proposition tient toujours tu sais Bella me dit-il d'une voix de velours

- La proposition ? Mais quelle proposition ?

- Euh tu m'égare là

- Les massages Bella, les massages dit-il un sourire dans la voix

- Oh … euh merci mais je n'en ai pas besoin

- Même pour t'aider à te détendre, je te sens tendue, détends toi voyons

A ces paroles, il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et enfouie son nez dans mes cheveux. Il commença à faire de légères pressions circulaires sur mes épaules avec ses mains. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de bien être. Comme il constata que je ne le repoussais pas, il continuait et descendait un peu plus bas toujours en me massant tout doucement. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me détendis instantanément et penchait ma tête en arrière ou je sentis son épaule, sans réfléchir plus, je posais ma tête dessus. Il descendit alors ses mains sur ma taille qu'il encerclait divinement bien puis de nouveau me chuchotais à l'oreille

- Tu vois que ça te fait du bien ? tu en veux encore princesse ?

- Le … le di .. le diner Edward, je dois finir de préparer le diner bégayais-je

- Comme tu veux, je t'offrirais une autre séance. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Euh je … euh oui, tu sais faire les tartes au chocolat ?

- Absolument pas

- Ok alors commence par casser la tablette de chocolat noir en petit morceaux, ensuite, tu ajoutes un tout petit peu d'eau froide et tu passe au micro onde pendant 3 minutes a pleine puissance.

- Ça a l'air tout simple à faire

- Oui ça l'ait, surtout quand la pâte est déjà toute prête rigolais-je

Le repas était maintenant terminé, tout le monde avait apprécié et m'avait félicité pour mes talents de cuisinière.

3 SEMAINES PLUS TARD

Edward et moi jouions au chat et à la souris. Il avait toujours de petites et délicieuses petites attentions pour moi. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et ça ce n'était pas bon du tout pour moi. J'étais persuadé que pour lui ce n'était qu'un petit jeu de séduction entre nous mais moi je commençais réellement à l'apprécier un peu trop et ça me faisait peur.

PDV EDWARD :

Cela faisait 3 semaines que je faisais tout pour séduire Bella. Parfois je sentais qu'elle était très réceptive a mes petites attentions et a mes avances, d'autres fois ou je la sentais un peu plus distante. En tout cas maintenant j'étais certain a 100% de l'aimer et de la vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie à mes côtés. Elle était exceptionnelle. Elle me faisait rire, elle était belle et intelligente, douce, mure tout en ayant une âme d'enfant, elle était tellement craquante. Je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle, de son exquise odeur de freesia et de fraise qui m'envoutait dès l'instant ou elle était dans la même pièce que moi. Ceci dit elle n'avait pas encore craqué mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

- Salut Rose

- Oh salut Edward, pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu arrivé

- C'est rien. si tu cherches ton chéri, il est encore au lit, c'est un gros flemmard

- Non c'est juste un gros nounours qui a besoin de sommeil

- Ouais si tu le dis

- Alors ou en es-tu avec Bella ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Edward et je suis une femme, je vois bien comment tu la regarde et comment vous agissez ensemble depuis 3 semaines. Alors ?

- Ba elle n'a toujours pas craqué

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps encore. Tu sais c'est difficile pour elle de se laisser aller, c'est une femme blessée, elle a besoin d'avoir plus de confiance en elle mais souviens toi qu'il y a quelques temps nous avons eu une bonne conversation de filles avec Bella et ta sœur et croit moi elle finira par craquer.

- Je l'espère Rose. Merci en tout cas

- Pas de quoi. Bon ba moi je vais aller retrouver mon nounours. Oh un conseil Edward, invite la à diner ce soir. Emmett et moi allons diner chez mon cousin et mon frère et ta sœur sortent avec des amis ce soir donc Bella et toi serez seuls, profite en pour l'inviter dans un restaurant romantique et lui faire passer une bonne soirée.

- Merci beaucoup Rose, t'est un ange

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil avant d'aller rejoindre Emmett.

Le restaurant était réservé, j'allais emmener Bella dans un petit restaurant français à 10 km d'ici puis je l'emmènerais ensuite dans un piano bar pour prendre un verre et peut être aurais-je la chance de la faire danser. Il ne restait plus qu'a demander à Bella.

Je toquais alors à la porte de sa chambre. Elle m'invita à entrer. Elle était en train de lire et apparemment je l'avais dérangé. Elle semblait agacée d'avoir été interrompue. Ça commence mal pour toi mon petit gars. Mais quand elle leva les yeux de son bouquin, un magnifique sourire se dessinait sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

- Euh salut, désolé de te dérangé mais euh je voulais te demander un truc

- Oh tu ne me dérange pas. Roméo peut bien attendre. Je t'écoute

- Voila, euh je me demandais si tu … euh si tu accepterais de venir diner … avec moi ce soir

- Bien sur, tu veux manger quoi ?

- Euh en fait je ne pensais pas à ça exactement

- Oh

- Je voulais t'inviter à diner dans un restaurant ce soir

- Oh euh … d'ac … d'accord oui.

- Tu acceptes c'est vrai ?

- Oui avec plaisir Edward. Je dois être prête pour quelle heure ?

- Euh 19h ça t'irait ?

- Parfait

- Génial

Je sortis de la chambre près à faire la danse de la victoire dans ma tête mais bon fallait que je me retienne. Elle a accepté de venir diner avec moi ce soir.

J'aurais du lui dire 18h mince, il reste encore 1h a attendre et je n'en peux déjà plus. Pourquoi j'ai dit 19h ? Bon que vais-je faire en attendant ? Ah je sais, appeler mon beau frère, ça fait un petit moment que je ne lui aie pas parlé. Je compose donc son numéro et il répond au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

- Allo ?

- Salut Jazz, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, justement je voulais t'appeler

- Ah ba ça tombe bien alors. Que voulais-tu savoir ?

- Euh ba e fait, Edward, tu sais que j'aime plus que tout ta sœur n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je le sais et ?

- Et tu sais que ça fait maintenant 5 ans qu'on est ensemble ?

- Je le sais aussi et ?

- Et je voulais que tu saches que j'allais demander a Alice de m'épouser demain soir

- Quoi ? oh mon dieu c'est génial, je suis super content Jazz, tu es l'homme parfait pour ma petite sœur, je suis si heureux. Toutes mes félicitations beau frère

- Merci, mais bon tu sais, elle n'a pas encore dit oui alors ne me félicite pas trop vite, je n'ai pas envie que tu me porte la poisse

- Oh Jazz, tu sais très bien que ma sœur attend ça depuis 2 ans, elle te dira forcément oui, déstresse mon vieux, tu auras des cheveux blancs bien avant l'heure

- Ouais ba on verra quand viendra ton tour, on en reparlera ok ? Bon euh sinon tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier non ?

- Euh non juste avoir de tes nouvelles, comme ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté tous les deux

- Oh toi tu es stressé ou impatient je me trompe ?

- Tu m'as démasqué

- Alors raconte-moi tout futur beau frère

- J'ai demandé à Bella de venir diner avec moi et elle a accepté et je ne sais pas quoi faire, il reste un peu moins d'une heure à attendre et je stresse déjà comme un malade

- Pfffff arrête, tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs bien avant l'heure

- Ah ah très drôle Jazz

- Bon tu l'emmène ou ta belle ?

- Dans un restaurant français ou j'ai été une fois pour un repas d'affaire et je l'ai trouvé formidable pour un premier rendez-vous, c'est joli, c'est romantique et on y mange bien

- Tu as été dans un restaurant romantique pour un repas d'affaires ? se moqua Jazz

- Ba ouais mais bon c'est une femme avec qui je travaille qui voulait absolument aller là bas

- Ah je comprends mieux

- Bon t'arrête de te moquer ou quoi là ?

- Oh ça va t'énerve pas Eddy

- Mais m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est quoi ce surnom débile ?

- Quelle heure il est là ?

- 18h30

- Il te reste une demi-heure à attendre. Ecoute je dois te laisser, ta sœur ne va pas tarder à venir voir ce que je fais. T'est habillé, rasé, parfumé ?

- Euh ouais tout ça

- Ok bon ba mon petit gars je te souhaite une bonne soirée avec ta Bella et j'espère que tu concluras enfin

- J'espère aussi. Et oh encore toutes mes félicitations Jasper

- Merci vieux. Ciao

J'avais décidé d'aller m'installer près de la cheminée avec ma guitare en attendant les 30 dernières minutes. J'avais gratté quelques notes au hasard mais ça ne rendait rien de très harmonieux. C'était juste histoire de passer le temps.

Quand soudain, j'entendis les marches craqueler, aussitôt je relevais la tête et l'aperçue. Tel un ange, elle descendait les marches avec grâce et beauté. Vision sublime, plus que sublime même. Elle portait une robe couleur bleu nuit qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux, un décolleté magnifiquement mis en valeur par un petit nœud argenté. Son visage était à en damner un sain. Maquillé comme il faut. Ni plus ni moins. Tout a fait naturel et relevé par son regard charbonneux, ses lèvres légèrement rosés, brillantes et pulpeuses. Elle avait les cheveux relevés en chignon ou quelques mèches bouclées retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. Elle était tout simplement somptueuse.

- Tu es magnifique Bella

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus

- Merci mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi

Elle rougie. Mon dieu que j'aimais ces rougeurs. J'aimais cette femme.

- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine ? lui dis-je en lui tendant mon bras

- Mais avec plaisir cher Monsieur

Je lui ouvris la portière de ma voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence mais pas gênant du tout. Arrivés devant le restaurant, je fis la même manœuvre ce qui apparemment lui plaisait. Mes parents m'avaient appris à être un gentleman avec ces dames, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi belles que ma princesse.

- Bonsoir j'ai réservé une table pour deux personnes au nom de Cullen

- Bonsoir, oui bien sur, suivez moi

Nous nous installâmes à notre table tranquillement et la serveuse arriva pour prendre nos commandes.

- Vous avez choisie me demanda t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute charmeur

- Bella ?

- Oh euh oui je prendrais un pavé de saumon à l'aneth s'il vous plait

- Bien et vous Monsieur ?

- Une blanquette de veau répondis-je en regardant toujours Bella ce qui parue énerver la serveuse

Pendant le repas, nous discutions de tout et de rien, nous avons beaucoup rigolé. Bella m'a raconté quelques maladresses qui avaient failli tourner au drame lorsqu'elle était enfant. Quand à moi, je lui parlais de mes années lycéennes lorsque je devais défendre ma sœur contre une bande de brute qui n'arrêtait pas de l'importuner.

- Désirez-vous des desserts ?

- Oh euh Bella ?

- Oui, je prendrais volontiers un fondant au chocolat

- La même chose pour moi s'il vous plait dis-je sans un regard pour la serveuse

Une fois nos desserts terminés, je payais l'addition et je proposais a Bella de boire un verre dans un piano bar dans lequel je me rendais souvent. Elle accepta avec joie.

Nous nous installâmes à une table. Le pianiste jouait divinement bien, j'aimais beaucoup ce qu'il faisait. J'avais toujours adoré le piano mais n'en jouait que très rarement.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers nous demanda une serveuse

- Un orgasmique s'il vous plait répondis-je.

Bella parut choqué par ma réponse mais elle se détendit lorsqu'elle vit que la serveuse prenait ma commande avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde

- Euh y a quoi dans un orgasmique ? me demanda Bella

- Du kiwi, du jus d'orange, un peu de vodka, de la fraise et de la noix de coco lui répondis-je

- Très bien alors je prendrais la même chose s'il vous plait.

Nous bûmes notre verre. Bella a beaucoup apprécié d'ailleurs. A tel point qu'elle a finie mon verre a moitié plein. Le pianiste joue « clair de lune » de Debussy. J'aime cette mélodie. C'est le moment où jamais d'inviter Bella à danser.

- Tu veux bien venir danser avec moi, j'aime cette musique

- Tu connais « clair de lune » ? me demanda t-elle

- Oui c'est ma préférée

- A moi aussi, d'accord allons danser.

Nous nous levâmes donc et je nous dirigeais sur la petite piste de dans ou quelques couples dansaient déjà. Je l'attirais à moi et mis mes mains autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher au plus près de moi. J'avais besoin de la sentir, elle ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire, elle passa une de ses mains sur ma nuque et posa l'autre sur mon épaule. Nous nous mimes a bouger lentement en rythme. L'instant était parfait. Je descendis ma main un peu plus bas, elle ne me repoussa toujours pas, j'entamais alors de petits cercles dans le creux de ses reins et posa mon menton sur sa tête. De son côté, je fus agréablement surpris quand elle posa à son tour sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Une sensation divine qui me fit frissonner. J'enfoui alors mon nez dans ses cheveux pour y respirer sa magnifique fragrance qui me rendait fou puis y déposa un léger baiser. Nous continuâmes de danser au rythme de la musique, je priais intérieurement pour que « clair de lune » ne s'arrête jamais.

Une heure plus tard, nous sortions du piano bar. Je lui proposais une dernière balade avant de rentrer à la maison. Jasper m'avait montré une vue merveilleuse ou il emmenait régulièrement Alice. Je voulais à mon tour y emmener Bella.

- C'est très beau ici, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit

- Moi non plus, c'est Jasper qui m'a fait connaitre

- Jasper t'emmène dans ce genre d'endroit ? se moqua t-elle

- On ne se moque pas jeune fille. Il y emmène souvent Alice et je voulais te faire découvrir cet endroit si magique.

- Merci Edward

- Merci pourquoi ?

- Pour la soirée, pour tout

- Je t'en prie. Bella j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose depuis longtemps. Je peux ?

- Si ce n'est pas dangereux oui

Je me rapprochais lentement d'elle et la prit dans mes bras délicatement. Elle parut surprise mais ne broncha pas. En la regardant bien droit dans les yeux, j'approchais mon visage du sien. Je la vis entrouvrir ses lèvres. Elle avait compris que j'allais l'embrasser et elle ne semblait pas contre. Délicatement je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'était délicieux. Bella était délicieuse. J'approfondis notre baiser. Je posais mes mains sur son corps parfait pour cajoler de mes doigts sa douce peau que je pouvais atteindre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un baiser puisse être aussi bon. Bien sur ce n'était pas le premier baiser mais c'était la première fois que je ressentais autant de sensations. J'en voulais plus. Ma langue commença à titiller la sienne. Un pur délice. Mes mains parcouraient son corps de plus en plus à la recherche de plus de sensations. Ses mains à elle, ne restaient pas inactives, elles se baladaient dans mon dos et sur mon torse. Nous gémissions à l'unisson devant le bonheur que nous ressentions à ce moment. Je décidais d'être un peu plus entreprenant et passait ma main entre nos deux corps enlacés et la fit monter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je la pris en main et commençait à y faire de légère pression qui la firent gémir. Je fis descendre mes lèvres dans son cou pour y déposer de petits baisers. A cet endroit, son odeur y était la plus forte et ça me rendait encore plus fou. Je fis descendre ma main et la passa sous sa robe pour aller caresser sa cuisse. Mes lèvres atteignirent son décolleté et je la sentis trembler contre moi. Elle passa ensuite une de ses mains sous ma chemise pour venir caresser mon torse à même la peau. Ses ongles me griffaient légèrement et j'aimais ça. De son autre main, elle fourragea dans mes cheveux en déposant des baisers sur mon visage.

J'avais vraiment très envie d'elle mais nous ne pouvions pas le faire ici, je la fis entrer à l'arrière de ma voiture, la fis allonger sur la banquette. Elle me regardait comme une gourmandise et ça me donnait très chaud, mais alors vraiment très chaud.

Sans plus attendre je m'allongeais sur elle sans toutefois l'écraser de tout mon poids. Je dénouai lentement le nœud de sa robe pour laisser apparaitre sa magnifique poitrine. D'un geste je dégrafais son soutien gorge et libéra l'objet de mon désir. Avidement et complètement fou, je posais mes lèvres et mes mains tout en les massant. Son dos s'arqua et ses gémissements se firent plus forts. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon et je l'enlevais rapidement tout comme j'enlevais le dernier vêtement qui nous séparait. Je pris le temps de la regarder, elle était vraiment sublime, je n'avais jamais vu pareil beauté. Un regard pour lui demander l'autorisation qu'elle me donna avec un sourire et un léger hochement de tête.

D'un geste habile, je la fis mienne et ce fut tout simplement divin. A l'intérieur d'elle je me sentais enfin chez moi, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir trouvé ma place. Je ne voulais plus jamais me séparer d'elle, plus jamais. Nous atteignîmes ensemble les cieux.

Je la regardais dans les yeux et la remerciais pour ce moment divinement bon que nous venions de partager. Je pris ma veste et nous recouvrit tous les deux avec. Et nous nous endormîmes comblés et heureux.

PDV BELLA :

La nuit que nous venions d'avoir était magique, tellement belle que ça me faisait peur. J'avais craqué, je n'aurais pas du et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. C'était comme si j'avais trouvé ma place dans ce bas monde. Mais ma peur de l'abandon refaisait surface et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

J'attendis qu'il se réveille pour qu'on puisse partir et rentrer à la maison.

- Bonjour toi me dit-il avec un grand sourire et en m'embrassant a la commissure des lèvres

- Bonjour, pouvons-nous rentrer s'il te plait ?

- Bella quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non non rien, je veux juste rentrer et prendre une bonne douche c'est tout

- Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien Edward, rien du tout

- Tu regrettes c'est ça ?

- Non, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te donner ce que tu attends de moi Edward

- Oh tu m'as donné tout ce que je voulais cette nuit pourtant, ne craint rien

- Je suis désolée Edward, j'aimerais rentrer

- D'accord comme tu voudras

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit dans un silence pesant. Mes larmes menaçaient de déborder et je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je n'avais pas aimé faire l'amour avec lui. Une fois arrivé à la maison, je sortis mes clés et ouvrit la porte. Sans un mot je m'engouffrais dans l'appartement prête à aller prendre ma douche sans jeter un regard à Edward.

- Bella, merde, dit moi ce qu'il se passe à la fin me supplia t-il

Je le regardais alors, il avait l'air tellement malheureux. Je ne voulais pas ça. De toute façon je faisais souffrir toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Je n'étais qu'un monstre.

- Edward, pardonne-moi mais je ne peux pas

- Tu ne peux pas quoi Bella ? me dit-il en colère à présent

- Je ne peux pas c'est tout, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

- Cette nuit ne représentait rien alors pour toi ? tu t'es joué de moi ?

- A aucun moment je n'ai joué Edward. Bordel mais tu comprends rien

- Explique-moi alors parce que là oui je ne comprends rien. il me semble que tu étais consentante cette nuit non ? alors pourquoi ce changement si soudain de comportement ? j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui suit trop conne, je suis un monstre. Je ne te mérite pas, je …

Je ne pouvais plus finir ma phrase tellement je pleurais. Edward vint alors me prendre dans ses bras et m'enlaça très fort contre lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte Bella ? tu n'es ni conne ni un monstre, tu es même tout le contraire. Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu penses de telles choses de toi ?

- Je … j'ai détruit la vie de ma mère, j'ai fait souffrir Emmett et mon père par pur égoïsme et même toi, là je te fais souffrir. Je suis un monstre.

- Calme toi mon amour, tu n'es pas un monstre. Je ne comprends pas. Explique moi je t'en supplie, je veux comprendre et je te jure qu'on surmontera tout si on est tout les deux.

J'hésitais mais je lui devais bien ça non ? Je devais lui dire la vérité sur mon passé. Je lui racontais alors toute mon histoire. De mon départ de chez mon père pour aller vivre avec ma mère jusqu'à ce que j'emménage avec Jacob. Je voyais ses yeux devenir foncé au fur et à mesure que je lui racontais tout.

- Oh Bella tu n'y es pour rien, c'est le mari de ta mère qui est un putain de salaud et ta mère n'est pas digne d'être appelée maman. Ne t'en veux pas pour tout ça. Maintenant tout est fini. La preuve, tu t'es réconcilié avec ton père et Emmett, c'est le plus important non ?

- Oui mais je ne pourrais jamais effacer cette année de souffrance, ni pour mon frère et Rose, ni pour mon père.

- On fait tous des erreurs Bella. Ils t'ont pardonné, il serait tant que toi aussi tu te pardonnes tu ne crois pas ?

- J'y arrive pas Edward

- Alors je t'y aiderais

- Non parce que toi aussi, tu finiras par m'abandonner, tu iras voir ailleurs quand je …

- ISABELLA SWAN, je t'interdis de dire une chose pareil tu m'entends me cria t-il en colère

- TRAHISON, tu connais ce mot Edward, tu as déjà été trahie ? parce que je t'assure que ça fait un mal de chien et on n'oublie pas les choses comme ça.

- Tous les mecs ne s'appellent pas Jacob Black Bella. Je ne suis pas comme lui et ne le serais jamais. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Mais je …

- TU veux savoir pourquoi je ne serais jamais comme lui Bella ?

J'hochais alors timidement la tête

- Parce que je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime à en crever et ça ne date pas d'hier. Tu te souviens quand Jacob est revenu a la charge pour te voir et que toi et Emmett vous l'avez croisé ?

- Oui

- Tu veux savoir ce que je lui aie dit ?

- Oui

- Je lui aie dit que j'étais ton fiancé et qu'il avait passé sa chance avec toi et le plus important de tout, je lui aie dit qu'on ne laissait pas partir une femme comme toi. Jamais. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment réaliser que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Et croit moi c'est pour toujours. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie Bella, fait moi confiance quand je te dis que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. J'en suis incapable. Je t'aime tellement que ça en fait mal. Tu comprends Bella ?

Incapable de parler après cette putain de magnifique déclaration, les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler sur mes joues. Je le regardais alors droit dans les yeux et y vit toute la sincérité des mots qu'il venait de me dire. Je me jetais alors sur lui et l'embrassait fougueusement.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward, tellement.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre ou nous laissions libre court a notre amour.

5 ANS PLUS TARD :

PDV BELLA :

- Mon amour, tu peux venir m'attraper ce pot de nutella s'il te plait, je n'y arrive pas

- Bella, ça fait déjà le troisième que tu mange en 1 semaine, ce n'est pas raisonnable

- Edward s'il te plait. J'en ai vraiment besoin tu sais. Tu préfère peut être que je sois chiante jusqu'au bout de la nuit c'est ça ?

- Pousse toi, je vais installer tes pots de Nutella a cet étagère là comme ça tu pourras les prendre quand tu voudras hein ?

- Merci mon cœur

- De rien mon amour.

Je plongeais alors mon doigts dans le pot et le mis à ma bouche en le savourant bruyamment et renouvelait mon geste à plusieurs reprises. J'avais demandé ou plutôt exigé à mon frère qu'il m'achète des tranches de jambon. Quand il arriva enfin, je lui pris des mains, prit un couteau et tartinait ma tranche de jambon de la pâte chocolatée puis je l'enroulais et l'engloutis en laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir.

- Bon dieu Bella comment tu peux avaler ce truc répugnant me demanda Em

- Je t'interdis de dire que c'est répugnant avant d'avoir gouté

- J'ai beau avalé tout ce qui se mange mais certainement pas ça

- Tant pis pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates et puis comme ça il y en a plus pour moi dis-je avec un grand sourire

- Comment tu peux supporter ça Edward ? demanda mon frère

L- 'amour mon vieux, l'amour

Rose et Emmett s'étaient mariés il y a maintenant 3 ans et avaient eu un petit garçon prénommé Kellan, ma belle sœur était de nouveau enceinte, ils savaient que c'était une petite fille et avaient déjà choisit le prénom. La petite s'appellerait Nikkie.

Quand à Alice et Jasper, ils s'étaient mariés 4 ans auparavant et avaient eu une petite fille nommée Ashley. Ils voulaient un second enfant mais seulement dans quelques années, mais ils savaient déjà que si c'était un garçon, ils l'appelleraient Jackson.

Et moi, ba je vivais désormais avec l'homme de ma vie, j'étais enceinte de 9 mois de jumeaux. Nous ne voulions pas connaitre le sexe pour avoir la surprise. J'étais certaine que ce seraient des petits garçons mais Edward, lui, était persuadé que c'étaient des filles.

Nous étions au lit, j'étais vraiment fatigué. Edward vint alors me rejoindre.

- Ca va mon amour ?

- Toujours quand tu es là mon chéri dis-je aguicheuse

Pour seule réponse mon amoureux m'embrassa passionnément. J'étais très demandeuse ces temps ci et lui n'était pas du tout contre, bien au contraire. Nous commencions a nous câliner tendrement lorsque

- Oh mon dieu

- Non appelle moi juste Edward ça ira mon ange rigola t-il

- Edward, je crois que c'est le moment

- Oh oui ça va être ton moment ma beauté

- Edward le grondais-je. Pas MON moment mais LE moment

- Oh dit-il soudainement paniquer

- Vite prend mon sac et emmène moi à l'hôpital tout de suite

- On va avoir nos bébés mon amour

- Oui c'est pour ça qu'il faut se dépêcher

- Je vais être papa

- EDWARD maintenant

- Oh oui bien sur mon cœur allons-y

5 HEURES PLUS TARD

Tout le monde était là, quand je dis tout le monde, je parle de mon frère et Rose ainsi que Alice et Jasper. Carlisle et Esmée, eux gardaient leurs petits enfants et moi j'étais toujours dans cette chambre avec Edward à ressentir ces foutues contractions qui faisaient un mal de chien. La sage femme arriva et vérifia ma dilatation

- C'est l'heure pour vous de devenir parents nous dit-elle dans un grand sourire

- Oh mon dieu paniquais-je

- Ca va aller ma chérie, tout ira bien

Cela faisait déjà près de 45 minutes que j'étais descendue en salle de travail et je souffrais le martyr.

- Oh Edward, je n'en peux plus, fait les arriver, je t'en supplie

- J'aimerais mon amour mais toi seule peut le faire

- Tu m'aimes Edward ? tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Bien sur Bella, pourquoi cette question stupide

- Alors si tu m'aimes vraiment, je t'en supplie accouche à ma place, je n'en peux plus

- Oh mon cœur, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et que tu souffres, malheureusement je ne peux pas le faire à ta place

- Je t'en supplie Edward sanglotais-je

- Je t'aime Bella, plus que tout au monde, tu y arriveras, tu es courageuse et forte

- Mais tout ça c'est ta faute m'énervais-je

- Quoi ? pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui a planté cette foutue graine dans mon bide non ?

- Oh mon amour dit-il amusé. Tu verras ce seront de magnifiques petites graines

La sage femme et le gynécologue étaient là, le travail allait enfin réellement commencer, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais hâte qu'ils arrivent et que tout soit enfin terminé. Je poussais comme une malade, je tentais de respirer comme j'avais appris pendant les cours de préparation mais n'y arrivait pas. Edward était près de moi et il m'encourageait, il me donnait de tendres baisers sur le front pendant que je lui broyais littéralement la main.

- Je vois la tête, allez-y c'est bien continuer de pousser, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas

- Poussez à ma place criais-je mais le gynécologue ne me répondit pas

- Voici une épaule, encore un effort, voici l'autre épaule, encore un effort et votre premier bébé sera là.

Je poussais alors comme une forcené en serrant encore un peu plus la main de mon amoureux qui ne bronchait pas face à la douleur que je lui infligeais.

- Le voila ça y est, c'est un petit garçon, vous avez fait un merveilleux travail, reprenez votre souffle, le second bébé ne va pas tarder à arriver

Oh mon dieu, je venais d'être maman, un fils, des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur mes joues lorsque j'entendis le premier cri de mon bébé. Edward me regardait amoureusement et très ému lui aussi et m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime tant Bella

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward

- Je veux voir mon fils s'il vous plait demandais-je au médecin

- Je suis désolée, votre autre bébé arrive

Effectivement je ressentis une nouvelle contraction. Oh non je ne pourrais jamais y arriver. Ça faisait bien trop mal.

- Je n'en peux plus sanglotais-je

- Un dernier effort et vous aurez vos deux enfants dans vos bras Bella

Je reproduisis la même chose, je poussais très fort, je souffrais le martyr pour la seconde fois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

- Félicitations, vous avez deux magnifiques garçons

Edward et moi pleurions de joie tous les deux tout en se disant à quel point on s'aimait.

Mon amoureux alla couper le cordon pour notre second fils comme il l'avait fait avec le premier. Puis la sage femme me déposa mes deux bébés sur le ventre. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil merveille. Un mélange d'Edward et moi. C'était le plus beau cadeau du monde. J'étais maman de deux magnifiques garçons.

Edward suivit la sage femme pour laver et donner les premiers soins a ses fils pendant qu'on me lavait.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous remontions enfin dans ma chambre avec nos enfants. Tour à tour, Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jasper sot venus quelques minutes pour voir nos petits trésors et nous féliciter.

Nous nous retrouvions à présent tous les 4. Edward, nos enfants et moi et j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes. J'allais tout donner pour ces deux petits trésors que nous tenions dans nos bras.

- Il faut leur trouver un prénom tu ne crois pas mon amour ?

- Oui il est temps

Nous avions choisi de les appeler Nicola et Stefan.

Aujourd'hui nous rentrions enfin à la maison, les bébés et moi. J'étais heureuse de retrouver notre petit nid d'amour.

Une fête avait été organisée par Alice et Rose.

Soudainement, Edward se mit devant moi, m'embrassa passionnément et mis un genou à terre en me regardant fixement et amoureusement.

Oh mon dieu allait-il faire ce à quoi je pense ?

- Isabella Marie Swan, je vous aime, je vous aime passionnément, à la folie, je ne peux vivre sans toi. Tu m'as donné le plus cadeau du monde, tu m'as permis d'être père et je t'aime encore plus pour cela. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie auprès de toi, donner une vraie famille a Nicola et Stefan. Accepterais-tu de m'épouser mon amour ?

- Oui Edward je le veux, je veux devenir ta femme et t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Toi aussi tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau, celui de devenir une maman et je t'aime davantage pour ça aussi. Je t'aime tellement Edward Cullen.

- Je t'aime à la folie Isabella Cullen. Que dirais-tu de Lou pour notre fille ?

- Notre fille ?

- Oui, je compte te faire beaucoup d'autres enfants futur Madame Cullen et j'aimerais bien avoir une mini Bella qu'on appellerait Lou.

- Seulement si cette fois c'est toi qui accouche

- Marché conclu.

Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément en tenant nos bébés dans nos bras. C'est ça le vrai bonheur.

_**FIN**_


End file.
